“Tethering” refers to connecting one device to another. For example, tethering allows sharing a network connection of a host/client device with another device. Certain host/client devices (or “hotspots”) connected to a network, such as the Internet, can permit other preconfigured devices to share the network connection by connecting to the hotspot. For example, a smartphone with Internet access can broadcast a WiFi signal that permits another device, such as a tablet computer, to connect to the smartphone over WiFi in order to obtain Internet access. The tablet computer, however, may use as much bandwidth as the smartphone makes available. Thus, the other device may not leave any available bandwidth for the host/client device, because access is either on or off.